The Phantom's Curse
by CaptainFunnyBones
Summary: Set 100 years after the phantom of the opera movie. Anya wants to be a singer but is stuck at the back of the stage as a ballerina. One night, she is visited by an 'Angel of Music' who agrees to teach her to sing. Will this lead to sucess or disaster?
1. Chapter 1

"Keep in time and always remember to look to the audience and connect… Smile everyone." shouted the ballet master.

Anya was just a simple ballerina, a graduate of the Académie Royale de la Danse in Paris and now a member of the Paris Opera's Corps de Ballet. But Anya always wanted something more than being a pretty ornament in the background; she wanted to be a singer, a leading lady.

"Out of my way you stupid little wrench." shouted the Prima Donna of the production, the horrible Lucetta. She is such a pain, she can't even sing that well. But sadly all the men are afraid of her; she does throw some really terrible tantrums.

Lucetta starts singing her Aria, which makes me want to be sick. Anya looked up to see one of her best friends, Claudio, he looks up at her and smiles at Anya.

Lucetta finishes her Aria, the wonderful music stops and the Chorus exeunts from the stage one by one.

"You looked great out there Anya." says Claudio.

"Oh come on, Claudio, you are always complimented me, you know if I was any good they would have chosen me to do that solo instead of you!"

"True… But you know I am trying to persuade the director to change it into a duet…"

"Claudio, you deserve the solo. No one I know works as hard as you!"

"Anya, has something been on your mind recently?"

"No… not really… why do you say that Claudio?"

"Oh nothing… just wondering"

Lucetta was singing again. Just as she was singing on a really high note, a backdrop came very close to Lucetta almost killing her. Unfortunately Lucetta was not injured but was in a bit of shock and went off in one of her tantrums.

"This always happens and you know why that little ballerina is always fiddling about backstage with those things. I think she wants to kill me off and be the Prima Donna!" she was pointing at me. Lucetta has had it in for me since the director suggested I become her understudy, she bluntly refused.

"Lucetta, Anya couldn't have done anything like this someone backstage must have done it whilst you were singing and Anya was with me at the time of the accident." said Claudio.

Lucetta liked Claudio, and there has been gossip around the theatre saying she wants to marry him. Claudio hasn't noticed her feelings for him…

"Claudio why do you defend this girl so?"

"She is a friend and I know she is innocent… perhaps it is the famous opera ghost?"

Everyone in the theatre gasped. No one has dared to mention the Legend of the Phantom of the Opera. People in the theatre fear this creature of the night. Some call him a misunderstood Angel of Music and others call him a mad man and a murderer.

"Hush… Claudio do not speak of that." said the director, "You know the ghost only brings bad luck"

"Why does everyone fear him? He is only a man."

"He is not just a man; he is a murderer, kidnapper and a mad man" shouted the ballet master. Everyone stared at the ballet master. Jean, the ballet master, usually kept his thoughts to himself and did not get involved with drama.

"You are all getting worked up over nothing. He is just a man. Nothing more." exclaimed Claudio, who got up and left the company in shock.

"All right everyone I think we have had enough drama for one day. We shall meet tomorrow for one last rehearsal before tomorrow's performance. Get plenty of rest!"

"Oh no! I am not performing with a Ghost around… I am not going to tomorrows show" screamed Lucetta. The managers and directors looked on with horror they had no star! They begged and pleaded with Lucetta but she wouldn't budge. She left the stage.

The rest of the cast left the stage into their dormitories. The directors were in trouble, they had no star!


	2. Chapter 2

Anya stared up at the ceiling. _Who is the Opera Ghost I wonder? Everyone seems to fear him… Jean seems to think he is a murderer and Claudio seems to think he is a misunderstood man. Oh I would like to know more._

Anya turned over and closed her eyes.

"_Wandering child  
so lost, so helpless  
Yearning for my guidance"_

Anya sat up in her bed. Who was singing? It was such a lovely voice.

"Who is there?" Anya whispered. Anya looked around her. No one was there. Anya sighed; _I must have been dreaming_ she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes again.

_Night-time sharpens…  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . .   
Silently the senses abandon their defences . . ._

Anya woke up again. There was music playing aswell as a voice. A voice of a man. She decided to get up and walk to the stage downstairs. The music got louder as she approached the stage. Even though there was music playing no one was in the pit and no one was on the stage. It was so dark and very cold. Anya shivered.

Little did Anya know she was being watched in the shadows. Erik stared at the young girl. _She is very beautiful_ he thought, _Very different to Christine… Christine… I haven't thought about her in a while, the one person who showed me compassion and love, even if I am a hideous creature. My Christine… Now in heaven! But now I need to have a new protégée. Someone with talent…_

_Wandering child…_

_You were lost and helpless…_

_I will be your…_

_Angel of Music_

_A figure in shadow_

_You very own tutor!_

Anya looked confused. Where was that voice coming from she thought. That beautiful voice? She cannot see?

_Angel of Music?_

_Angel! I hear you! Speak,  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side, guide me_

_Why do you hide?_

_Sweet Angel!_

Anya looked and hoped she would see him but she did not. She decided to go to bed. She was very tired. She left the stage.

Erik looked in wonder at her. _Anya… I will give you my music…_

The next day

"Anya, are you alright?" asked Claudio. "You seem to be somewhere else today!"

"Oh Claudio I am sorry. I guess I'm just having an off day."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Talking about him…"

"No, no I want to know more about him? He seems very particular!"

"Anya, Jean is right… we should not speak of him. It brings bad luck!"

"Everyone I have some bad news" announced Jean "Lucetta has quit the show and we have no understudy so therefore the show has been cancelled. I am sorry to disappoint you all, you have all worked very hard but there is nothing we can do."

"Prima Donnas! There are so irritating" said Claudio "Now I won't be able to perform my solo"

"Yes it is a shame… Claudio do you think the ghost brought this bad luck?"

"Anya! I said you shouldn't mention him! Forget all about him!"

Anya nodded. She couldn't though. He was there inside her mind and he will always be there…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story is set a 100 years after the film version of Phantom of the Opera Story. It is set in the new Opera House which has been built. Thanks for reading my story  now on with the next chapter….

Anya was daydreaming again. _I wonder who it is. That voice I hear at night and teaches me to sing. He has such a lovely voice…_

"Earth to Anya! Come in Anya?"

"Huh?"

"Anya! Stop daydreaming will you!

"Sorry Rose. You know I can't help it."

Rose smiled at Anya. "Your head is stuck in the clouds with angels, when it should it should be down here with real people like me and Claudio."

"Oh Rose… I wish I could be with angels…"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you silly… it's just this world is so unfair…"

"You sound like one of those depressing poems…"

"Nice simile…"

Rose pulled her tongue out at her friend's obvious sarcastic remake. The girls laugh at each other.

"I'm seeing less and less of you Anya. Where are you these days? Apart from on the clouds with angels…" she smiled.

"No where really. Just around"

"Someone is being mysterious…"

Suddenly the managers came on stage with two people, a man and a woman.

"Ladies and gentleman of the chorus and orchestra. I would like to introduce the new principales… Monsieur Julian De Gruchy and Mademoiselle Sophia Truax."

The cast stared at their new principles. Anya looked sadly at Sophia, Anya wanted to be the Prima Donna, she longed to be in Sophia's shoes.

"Isn't he handsome?" whispered Rose.

Anya hadn't really looked at Julian. He was, indeed, handsome but Anya wasn't really interested in him.

"Ah, you must Anya!" said Sophia, who Anya hadn't seen coming.

"Yes… that's me."

"I saw you in the last ballet. You were wonderful. I wish I could dance the way you can…"

"Oh… Why thank you…"

"Hello Sophia!"

"Claudio de Changy? Is that you? Why I haven't seen you in years!"

"Well… I've been busy. So you and Julian have returned back to France again!"

"Yes, we were tired of travelling and wanted to return home… You should have come with us Claudio, you would have loved it!"

"Perhaps I will one day. I see you have met my good friend Anya."

"Yes I was just telling her I saw her as the star in the last ballet."

"Well good luck with the new job here Sophia."

"Thank you Claudio. It was nice meeting you Anya."

Sophia walked off to see the director. "I know you wanted to be the Prima Donna, Anya but try and be nice to Sophia."

"She is really nice Claudio. I like her. I'm just disappointed."

"I know… Do you want to go out this evening? My treat?"

"No… I have other plans"

"Oh"

"Maybe some other time Claudio…" she said walking away.

_I wish I could tell Claudio or Rose my secret but he told me not to tell anyone or he will disappear… Oh Claudio… If you only knew… About my Angel…_

"Anya?" said a familiar voice.

"Angel? What is it?"

"I'm just reminding you to be on stage for another practice at midnight my dear."

"Angel why am I not allowed to see you in person?"

"You will see me Anya. Someday soon…"

"Angel?" but her Angel did not reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anya!" shouted Claudio. _I've been seeing less and less of that girl lately. Wonder what she is doing? Ever since that incident with Lucetta she's been off, even more than she used to…_

Claudio heard a crash. "Who's there? Anya?"

He couldn't see anyone. Claudio was a little frightened. _Maybe the ghost really does exist… _

Claudio started to run. He could here someone running behind him, but he didn't dare see what was behind him. He kept running and running until. "Ouch! Claudio, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Ballet Master Jean.

"I thought there was something behind me…"

"Claudio, what's wrong? You seem flustered."

"I thought… I thought the ghost was behind me."

"Claudio, I think we need to have a talk. Meet me in my office in after ballet practice."

Claudio nodded and headed back to his dorm. On the way he spotted Anya. "Anya! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"No where Claudio… Why do you ask?"

"I… I guess I miss you. We always used to hang out after ballet practice in the mornings and have lunch together. Have I done anything to offend you?"

"No, no Claudio. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I'm just worried about you Anya…"

"Don't be Claudio. I can take care of myself." with that Anya turned and ran off.

After ballet practice

Claudio knocked on Jean's door. "Come in" shouted Jean.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Claudio… Take a seat." Claudio sat down, he had not been in Jean's office very often but he really like it. It was grand and had lots of photographs of a young Jean and several women in the photos. There one with a young girl and Jean looking very happy in full costume. Claudio smiled at the photo. It reminded him of how things used to be with Anya. Jean noticed him staring at the photo.

"My nearly forgotten past…"

"I forgot. You used to be the ballet principale not too long ago."

"Yes, those were the days."

"Do you mind me asking who is that?" Claudio asked pointing to the photo he was staring at before.

"Ah! That was my… girlfriend Sophia."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, our lives led to different paths… Anyways back to business Young Claudio! Is everything ok between you and Miss Anya?"

"Well… to be honest no! She has been very absent from my life recently…"

"Really? For how long?"

"Since that incident with Lucetta…"

Jean looked up when he said this.

"Really? This can't be good…"

"What is it?"

"Claudio, I'm not sure I should tell you…"

"Please Jean… I can handle it…"

"Claudio, I believe Young Anya is under the spell of the Phantom."

"I thought that was just a story they tell to scare children…"

"I'm afraid it is a true story… Do you know the full story?"

"I only know bits of it."

"Listen closely, I will only tell you this once. About 100 years ago, a mother gave birth to a child. One half of his face was so deformed they say that even Angels could not save him. His mother rejected him at a young age, and he was sold to a circus who treated him cruelly. He wore a mask to hide his face but still people treated him badly. One day a young girl attending the ballet school here at the opera house went to the circus and took pity on him and brought him to the opera house. He loved this placed very much. He became a genius of music, theatre and the arts. He became known as the Opera Ghost. The managers paid him and did as he asked to stop him from destroying the place. But the Phantom had a weakness; he had fallen in love with a young wannabe singer called Christine Daae. However Christine did not feel the same way as the Phantom did for her and she fell in love with the The vicomte de changy, her childhood sweetheart…"

"But… I'm…"

"Yes I know Claudio De Changy, you family once had that title. You were related to that Raoul and Christine De Changy, I believe they were you great grand parents but you were probably to young to remember them…"

"I remember Great Grandfather Raoul was the one to not to fear the Phantom…"

"Indeed. But there is a twist to this story. This Opera House is not the original Opera House. It was burnt down by the Phantom trying to take Christine away. But he failed once he realised how much she loved Raoul, he left the building to burn. He left the Opera House, disappearing forever. No ever saw him again."

"But why is he appearing now? He must be dead by now surely."

"The Original Phantom of the Opera is dead. But he cursed the new Opera House. A boy who is musically gifted will receive the phantom's curse and he will be deformed on the left side of his face and he will have to go by the name of the Phantom, Eric. That is his curse, until the day he dies or if by chance he cures the curse."

"And how must he do that…?"

"To Love someone and be loved in return…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but the love must be true. I believe that the latest Phantom has fallen in love with Anya…There is another catch, if the girl falls in love with another the Opera House is doomed to a disaster of unspeakable horror."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You asked me too… Claudio I feel that I can trust you with this information and also if you fall for Anya something bad might happen!"

"Why now?"

"Because you mentioned him"

"So this is my fault."

"Yes but don't worry Claudio… We will have to see what happens next… Anya always manages to surprise me…"


End file.
